deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Killermoves/John Constantine vs Kiritsugu Emiya
John Constantine, the Hellblazer who scammed both heaven and hell versus Kiritsugu Emiya, the mercenary magician from the Holy grail war. Who....... is..... deadliest? John Constantine John Constantine was born in Liverpool but has spent most of his life growing up in London, from the sixties onward. He first left his father's house to live in a London squat aged fifteen. He is a natural born thrill seeker with hints of morality. Despite living in England for most of his childhood, Constantine has moved around the world on several occasions, following occult and mysticism all across the planet. He was born a twin, which he happened to strangle in the womb. His mother died in labour and his father blamed John for the death of his mother and that was the root of the friction between them. When not running away from home, Constantine was raised by his older sister Cheryl Masters. Constantine is a chain smoker and has been from the very start of his character's introduction, his brand of choice is Silk Cut, though he has been seen smoking Marlboro or Camel’s from time to time, presumably when out of the country or when Silk Cut are unavailable. Despite being a chain smoker himself, Constantine does not take any other drugs, and once called his friend a “Dirty lowlife bastard” when he found a needle with a nondescript drug in it. John eventually moved in with roommate Chas Chandler, the two became best friends. Around this time John began following occult circles around London, and eventually became the magic using, demon tricking con artist he is today. He is known by many as "The World's Greatest Con Man". Powers and Abilities * Magic: John is a highly skilled sorcerer, having been practicing magic since he was a teen. He quickly mastered all the magic that Europe had to offer and went to America to train under * Nick Necro, a notable magician. * Astral Projection: John is able to create astral projections of himself. * Chlorokinesis * Cosmic Awareness * Demon Summoning: John is capable of summoning demonic entities through various spells. * Dimensional Travel: John is capable of creating portals to other dimensions and realities. * Divination * Disintegration: John was able to use magic to incinerate a cultist. * Electrokinesis: John is capable of using magic to project bolts of electricity. * Electro-Blast * Energy Construct Creation * Energy Projection: John is able to project multiple forms of energy, including solar energy, which he used against a vampire. * Exorcism: John is able to forcibly remove possessing entities such as demonic spirits from the body they are possessing. * Illusion Casting: John is able to create illusions to fool people. He was able to trick Darkseid into thinking he was dead, and cast a universe wide illusion, convincing Darkseid that it was a dead dimension he had already consumed. * Invisibility: John is capable of turning himself invisible and cloaking items. * Magical Sense: John is able to sense the presence of magic. * Mind Control: John mentioned that he has rewritten his landlords brain to think that he'd had already paid rent. * Necromancy * Pyrokinesis: John is capable of using magic to manipulate fire. He is able to engulf his hands in flames, as well as turn the small flame from his lighter into a flamethrower. * Spirit Ward Creation: John knows how to create protection circles that once entered, he cant be harmed. * Telekinesis: John is able to telekinetically freeze and restrain people. * Teleportation: John is able to teleport himself, others, and items, to various locations, and even across dimensions. Weapons * House of Mystery: A house that existed even before existence. It houses many of John Constantine's summons and minions. It provides protection, flight, dimension travel, and anyone who gets inside can become slave to John Constantine. * Moonblade: The Moonblade appeared as one of John's arsenal of magical weapons. The blade is said to shape with the different faces of the moon (Longsword when its full moon, dagger when its new), and just like the twin blade, it can kill anyone with one clean hit. John used it to kill Mister E. Those killed by the moonblade has their spirits stored in it, making them the perfect slaves for Constantine. Kiritsugu Emiya Kiritsugu's early childhood was spent on the run, with his father fleeing a Sealing Designation. They eventually settled on Alimango Island in the Philippines, where they lived for a few years. While there, Kiritsugu learned some of the basics of the Emiya magic and developed a friendship with and crush on his father's assistant, Shirley. This life came to an abrupt end when Shirley consumed some of his father's research materials and turned into a Dead Apostle. The sealing Enforcers caught up with them on the same night, and the mercenary Natalia took Kiritsugu under her wing after the latter killed his own father. Afterwards, Kiristugu worked as a mercenary, killing the few to save the many. this eventually culminated in him killing his own mentor and mother figure, leaving him an emotional wreck. He eventually left the mercenary life to live with his wife, Irisveil von Einzbern. The Holy Grail then called upon him for the fourth Grail War, where he would be forced to sacrifice his wife. Over the course of the war, Kiritsugu fought and defeated several powerful magi, eventually "winning" the war by reaching the Grail first. Realizing his dream was unattainable, he rejected the grail. This broke him completely, until he saved and adopted Shirou. Powers and abilities * Night Vision Magic: While Kiritsugu relies mostly on technology to fight his foes, he does use a few magic spells in combat. One example is a spell which increases the natural night vision capabilities of his eyes. While not as effective as his thermal scope, it is still very useful for detecting foes at night. * Time Manipulation Magic: Kiritsugu is capable of using time manipulation magic to enable him to stop time for a very short time, and slow down time for an slightly longer time period. He cannot use this spell for long periods as it will cause a severe strain on his body. For the purposes of this match, Kiritsugu's time stop will last as long as Corvo's. * Avalon: A mystical shield that transports Kiritsugu to the world of faeries and grant him protection. It nulifies any damage he gets, even those he gets from using Innate Time Control and use it longer, tho he still feels the pain from the injuries he would get from using Innate Time Control. Weapons * Thompson Contender: Thompson Contender is a single-shot target shooting pistol that can easily be rechambered with different calibers, both pistol and rifle. Kiritsugu prefers the .30.06. ** Origin Bullets: Kiritsugu's trump card. Each bullet has powdered bone from his ribs inside it, which gives them magical properties. When fired at someone using magic, the bullet materializes his origin - cutting and tying - within the target's magical facilities. It severs the connection between mage and magic and then ties it back together wrong. This typically results in great pain, large loss of blood, unconsciousness, and/or death. * Calico M950: Calico M950 is a 9mm submachine gun with a 100 round helical drum magazine. The weapon has a range of about 100 meters and a rate of fire of 745 rounds per minute. * Walther WA-2000: The Walther WA-2000 is a semi-automatic .308 Winchester Mag sniper rifle with a range of 700 meters. * Claymore Mine and C-4 * Knife: The one he used during his battle with Kotomine Kirie X-FACTORS!!! Johnny vs Kiri Experience: 95 - 85 Ey it's no surprise John takes this edge rather easily because the dude has fought high-tier wizards and supervillains from the DC Universe than Kiritsugu Emiya during his brief time in Fate/Zero. It's a classic unfair advantage that many Western comic books have but it is what it is. Training: 78 - 92 Well John Constatine is a self-trained magician though he did have some magical training from Zatanna and Nick Necro. Kiritsugu Emiya though? He's got mercenary military training with guns and many other combat magecraft. He takes this obviously. Brutality: 89 - 95 Both are cold calculating assholes that can sacrifice anyone if its for the greater good, but Constantine does show some humanity and emotions from time to time. Kiri on the other hand is one cold mother effer. Guy doesn't care if he'll end up blowing a whole building to achieve his goals. Intelligence: 100 - 85 Both magicians rely more on their wits than their magic. But Kiri, while he plans his strategy, is more of a straightforward fighter. John's a con man who decieved the godlike beings like the Spectre, Pralaya, Andrew Bennett, the Prescence and the Devil. Kiri has nothing to equal these feats. Up Close and Personal: 80 - 100 John was never really an up close fighter, having to resort mostly on his magic and weapons, and tends to get his pretty butt kicked. Kiritsugu Emiya is a highly trained mercenary with a repertoire of martial arts knowledge, which blows whatever streetfighting knacks John knows. Kiri is the beast who took on a supersonic magical Priest and won. READ FIRST! * Credits go to the DF and DC wiki for the information above. * This is DC Prime Earth Constantine and Fate/Zero Kiritsugu Emiya Category:Blog posts